Future Visions
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After watching an ancient Hawaiian dance from Tito, both Reggie and Twister start to see a future vision involving both of them, not realizing that these visions would pave a way to a new relationship! Will these two find love? Twister x Reggie, Twiggie


All right, I've decided to make another Rocket Power story whilst I'm still thinking up ideas for my other one! This came to me when I was looking through Rocket Power fanart, so I decided to do this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another bright, sunny day in Ocean Shores as Reggie Rocket was busy, surfing the waves and laughing. From nearby, Otto and Twister were following, Twister adjusting his camera to get a good angle.

"All right, keep holding the pose... keep holding it... hold it... and... okay, you're good!" Twister smiled as Reggie took a deep breath and relaxed.

"This is great, guys!" Reggie smiled as the wave started to get smaller as the surfboards came close to the beach. With that, Otto, Twister and Reggie got off their surfboards as Twister looked over the camera. "Got all the footage?"

Twister smiled. "Indeed. Everything we need is all in here!"

Reggie laughed as Otto looked over. "Come on you guys, Squid's waiting for us!"

Otto, Reggie and Twister started walking towards the changing rooms to change out of their swim gear and into their regular outfits.

* * *

As Otto, Reggie and Twister continued walking, the three noticed that the Shore Shack was a little more crowded than per usual.

"Huh, looks like business is booming at Dad's." Reggie said as the three started to walk in. "I just hope Sammy saved our seats."

Otto looked over and noticed Sam waving over to them at the tables. "We're in luck! He did! Yo, Squid!"

"Hey guys, about time you made it!" Sam smiled as his three friends came over and sat down. "I already got our chili cheese fries ordered, no worries about it."

"We're not worried." Twister smiled. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, it's just Tito." Raymundo said as he came over with a bowl of chili cheese fries and put them on the table. "He's doing that odd Hawaiian dance that apparently predicts your future. I don't get it, but it's rumored that whenever someone dances that dance, and someone watches, a vision of a possible future is seen through the eyes."

"Hawaiian dance?" Otto asked.

"Yeah... oh, here he comes now. Keep your eyes on Tito." Ray said as he pointed to a familiar Hawaiian man coming out and doing an odd hula dance as everyone watched.

One of the men came over and looked straight into Tito's eyes. The man looked a little dazed for a moment before snapping out of it. He gave a smile as he held his head. "What a vision... at least I know what tomorrow's weather is going to be... perfect day for shark fishing!"

As the man walked off, the kids looked a little surprised as Otto said, "Totally wicked..."

"It is... however, nobody really knows how that dance works, not even Tito himself knows. I think it had something to do with the eyes, but..." Raymundo shrugged. "I don't really get all that dancing stuff..."

As everyone applauded as Tito gave a bow, everyone started to go off as Ray smiled. "But if it means more business, I'm not complaining."

Tito came over and smiled as he walked towards the kids. "Aloha, kids! What did you think of the Dance of the Visions?"

"Is that what that's called?" Reggie asked. "Because that looked pretty... cool!"

"Thank you. It's a natural dance taught to me by my Hawaiian ancestors." Tito smiled. "I haven't danced it in a while, and figured I'd give it a shot. Once one person saw my dance, everyone started to come."

"More like they're trying to find out what the future would be like." Ray laughed.

"Oh, Raymundo, while a dance is good, it's not hypnotizing. Sure, visions come and go, but no vision lasts forever, you know." Tito smiled.

"You got to do that dance for us! I want to know my future!" Otto said, getting eager.

Tito paused. "I don't know... I don't just dance for anyone..."

"Oh, that is malarkey, Tito, you were putting on a show for everyone!" Raymundo frowned. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Well..." Tito said as he smiled. "All right, just for you guys. Just remember, keep your eyes on the dance."

"Okay!" The kids nodded as the four kept watch.

Tito coughed as he started to move his feet, as if in a hula like position. All four kids looked over as they kept an eye on Tito. The one person keeping a really close eye on the dance himself was Twister as he squinted a bit... and the next thing he knew, he started to see something in his mind...

* * *

 _"Snap out of it, Twister, please!"_

"Oh God, not my dude, man!"

 _"Twister, come on, please! Don't go out on me now, please!"_

 _Someone was heard crying from nearby._

 _"Twister, I... I love you..."_

* * *

Twister blinked as he rubbed his head in confusion. "What the..."

Reggie was looking over at the dance too as she saw a vision of her own.

* * *

 _"Lay off her, man! She is not just someone you can play with and throw in the street!"_

"Oh please, like she can do better than me!"

 _A slight punch was heard, and Reggie could have sworn that her eyes were wet. Someone then put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Forget about him, Reg. He was a jerk."_

"Th-Thank you..." _Reggie could hear herself saying, as she could have sworn she heard her heart thumping._

 _"Come on, Rocket Girl, let's get you home."_

* * *

Reggie managed to snap out of it in confusion as she rubbed her head, as if wondering what was going on. The vision wasn't clear, but she could have sworn she heard both those voices before... one of them sounding like Twister. But what happened? All she knew was that she couldn't see clearly in the vision.

Pretty soon, the dance was done as everyone blinked. "Well, did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes, we did!" Otto smiled. "Totally gnarly, Tito!"

"Thank you, Otto!" Tito smiled. "And... what did you kids experience?"

Twister and Reggie both got uncomfortable as they held their heads. Right now, they didn't know what they saw... but little did they realize was that these visions would eventually both lead them to a new level in terms of their relationship...

* * *

First chapter of this story is done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for this story, leave it in a PM, if you would! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
